


A Study in Discipline

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Cage, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Spanking, dom!Iggy, ffxv nsfw week 2017, implied d/s outside the bedroom, sub!Galdio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Gladio, like many very powerful men, needs strict limits in his life in order to function well. Fortunately for him, he has Ignis.





	A Study in Discipline

He knew he shouldn’t. Knew it with the same conviction that he knew he wasn’t supposed to steal or take drugs or any of those other things that he’d been taught were bad. But gods how he ached. A just a few strokes wasn’t a big deal, was it? It wasn’t like Ignis would hear him. There was no way he’d ever know.

A few strokes turned into several more. And then a few more. And, at this point, a few more wouldn't make any difference. And it felt so good. So good that Gladio didn’t even bother to stifle the moan that slipped out of his throat.

Less than a minute later, he regretted his carelessness as Ignis clicked his tongue from the bathroom door. Gladio jumped, startled, cock still in hand and eyes wide as Ignis shook his head. 

“So little control, Gladiolus?” Ignis asked as he crossed the short distance between them. “And with us about to start out on a hunt.”

“Iggy, I....,” Gladio began, then faltered, clasping his hands together behind his back guiltily. “I just didn’t want to… uh.”

“If you are unable to follow a single, simple direction to wait until this evening,” Ignis said gently, “Then I will be happy to help you. We can not afford to have your attention wandering today.” 

Gladio licked his lips and eyed the small cloth bag in Ignis’s hands, knowing what was coming. His cock was going soft, like it knew what that little bag held and just wanted to get this over with.

Ignis smiled, stroking a hand over his lover’s cheek. “You know it’s for your own good.”

Gladio nodded and watched as Ignis shook the almost impossibly small metal cage out of the bag and opened it.

“And it’s still only until we reach Taelpar tonight,” Ignis assured him as he slid the cage over Gladio’s cock and slid the lock closed. “That I promise.”

Gladio nodded again, the chill of the metal against his sensitive skin almost painful and the warmth of Ignis’s lips against his in a stark counterpoint. Ignis was right, it was for his own good.

__

Gladio was sure that was the longest day of his life. The first hunt had been easier than they thought so they took another. Then another. And another.  By the time they had made it to Taelpar Rest Area, it was closer to midnight than sundown but they’d made enough money that dinner and a hotel, as well as stocking up on curatives and other supplies, were a non-issue. They’d done well, working as a cohesive team. It’d been a successful day.

And Gladio was miserable.

Every time he moved, he could feel the chastity cage shifting a little. Not that it had a lot of room to go anywhere, but the constant pressure of it would shift. And his boxers were so soft, brushing over his skin between the bars. He was mostly okay on the hunts themselves, he couldn’t spend time thinking about his dick when he was trying to keep Noct alive. But on the walks back? In the car?

It was awful. There was no book on Eos interesting enough to keep him engaged and, to add insult to discomfort, the only book that he had in the car was one that seemed to have some kind of romance on every other page. 

So while Ignis was still loitering in the hallway, admonishing Noctis and Prompto  not to stay up all night and to eat something like actual food before they went to bed, Gladio was already on his knees at the foot of one of the beds, hoping blindly that nothing would draw the younger members of their party into the room.

“Ah,” the door shut with a soft click. The lock, bolt, and chain sounded loud in Gladio’s ears. And now, Ignis was facing him, their eyes locked on each other. Ignis smiled gently and dropped the last bag on the opposite bed before crossing and smoothing Gladio’s hair back away from his face. “You’ve done a very good job today,” he praised, “let’s set you free, hmm?”

“Please,” Gladio breathed, his voice relieved as he moved to stand.

Ignis shifted his hand to the top of Gladio’s head and held him down, firmly. “Please what, Gladio?”

“Please, Sir.”

“Much better. Can’t have you getting rude so early in the evening,” Ignis said lightly as he let Gladio stand and made quick work of his belt and pants.

Gladio shivered as he watched Ignis flip quickly through the keys on his ring and his breath caught when he saw and felt the lock on his cage give way. After a second of freedom, he started to get hard and his breathing sped up. 

Ignis clicked his tongue again, lifting his face to kiss Gladio’s jaw. “Don’t get ahead of yourself. You are filthy and so am I.” He gestured to the bathroom with one hand, “You can go first while I set everything up here. And leave the door open if you don’t think you can keep your hands in check.”

Gladio did as he as told, leaving the door to the bathroom open as he showered carefully, shaved, and tried to ignore the heaviness of his cock aching between his legs. When he rounded the corner to the bedroom again, he realized that Ignis had been busy.

The bed had been stripped to it’s crisp white sheet and Gladio’s restraints had been installed, the straps secure under the mattress and the cuffs laying open, waiting for him. His heart beat faster at the sight before his eyes found Ignis. He’d moved the room’s desk out from the wall and closer to the foot of the bed and was surveying the selection of toys he’d laid out on top. 

“Good, you’re done,” he said. “Come over here and bend over the desk.”

Gladio’s stomach tightened as he crossed the floor and bend over, forearms crossed on the polished fake wood and his feet spaced apart on the cheap hotel carpet. Ignis hummed and ran a hand over his ass, caressing gently before sliding the tips of his fingers over Gladio’s hole. Gladio grunted, rocking back slightly into Ignis’s touch. 

“Eager, aren’t you? I know,” he soothed, when Gladio began to protest, “I promised. And I am just as eager, I assure you. That’s why I’m going to start prepping you while I’m showering.”

Gladio heard the top pop on the bottle of lube and did not have to wait long for one of Ignis’s fingers to begin sliding gently inside him. 

“Fuck,” Gladio drew out the word as Ignis pressed forward, curling his finger to scrape against Gladio’s walls before adding a second. It felt so good. So wrong but so perfect. Gladio arched again, feeling himself open up more. 

“Good,” Ignis crooned and Gladio watched as one of Ignis’s hands came around into his line of sight and grabbed the mid-sized plug from the orderly selection on the desk. “Tell me if this is too much.”

Gladio nodded twice and Ignis withdrew his hand and replaced it with the tip of the plug, taking his time and adding lube, stroking Gladio’s back as the plug sank into him. “Beautiful as ever,” Ignis said, pressing a kiss to Gladio’s hip.

“While I’m getting cleaned up, why don’t you pick what you want to have first?” He stepped into Gladio’s view again and ran a firm hand down his arm, encouraging him to stand up. “I’d say you’ve earned the choice.”

Chances like these didn't come often and Gladio wasn’t going to turn this one down. “Thank you, Sir,” he said, his voice tight as the plug in his ass shifted, sinking just a little deeper at the change of position.. 

There wasn’t anything on the desk that he didn’t like; packing for the trip had them paring down to the essentials and favorites in order to save weight and space in the car. That actually  made the decision harder. He knew that Ignis would eventually  use everything on him but what they started with tended to set the tone for the rest of the time. He wanted to choose  _ right _ .

Gladio heard the shower shut off in record time and panicked just a little. He still hadn’t been able to decide and every time he moved just a little, the plug shifted, barely brushing the knot of his prostate, making him want to just sit down and force it deeper, consequences be damned.

Ignis emerged from the bathroom as Gladio picked up the supple leather paddle from the table. “Excellent choice,” he said, holding out his hand for it and motioning for Gladio to lie down on the bed. 

As Gladio crawled across the sheets, Ignis grabbed the spare pillows and positioned them under Gladio’s stomach. Gladio sighed as he settled into place and gave Ignis a pleased, “Yes, Sir,” when he asked if he was comfortable. Ignis then began to fasten the restraints around his wrists. 

“Just as always,” Ignis began, looping the ring of his keys over Gladio’s middle finger, “If you need to stop, open your hand and shake those. And if I touch your other hand and you are fine, squeeze twice.”

“Yes, Sir.” Gladio nodded awkwardly, his head tipped down to the mattress at an odd angle. “Shake the keys to stop. Squeeze twice if I’m fine.”

Ignis pressed a lingering kiss to his forehead before moving on to bind his ankles, legs spread, to the bottom of the bed. Ignis then stopped, circled back, and put two fingers into Gladio’s still-open palm. Gladio squeezed it twice and his face warmed under Ignis’s smile of approval before he disappeared to the end of the bed again. 

The first stroke of the paddle was a surprise and Gladio’s breath caught. It wasn’t even that hard but he’d totally forgotten he was still plugged. He twisted in his restraints as Ignis rubbed the paddle in a circle over the fleshy part of his ass that he’d just struck. The second strike was harder and Gladio arched back as far as he could. The next several strikes of the paddle were sublime, the sting radiating out from the point of impact as the plug was kicked against his prostate. 

Gladio lost count, bucking with each stroke of the paddle and coming back down, his cock hanging heavy and loose between his legs, too high to get any friction from the bed and too far to get any from the pillows placed just a little too far up. He could feel the heat building, turning his ass a rosy shade of red, and on the next blow, he moaned into the bed.

“Oh my,” Ignis said, concerned. “We can’t have you calling attention to yourself like that.” Gladio felt the paddle hit the edge of the bed and heard Ignis moving around, back to the desk and when he came back into Gladio’s vision, he was carrying a gag. “Open your mouth,” he demanded.

Gladio let his jaw fall open and Ignis slipped the ball in between his teeth carefully before looping the straps around his head and securing them. Ignis laid a finger in Gladio’s palm and smoothed his hair back out of his eyes. Gladio squeezed twice and Ignis returned to the foot of the bed, bringing the paddle down again with a series of cracks that left Gladio’s heart racing and his body squirming. 

Ignis’s hands were cool and tender against the rawness of his skin. As he soothed with gentle touches and kisses, he praised Gladio, “You are so beautiful like this. Such soft skin, but so strong.” Ignis slid his hands over Gladio’s thighs and Gladio shivered. “Such a good man.”

Gladio groaned, lifting his ass into the air as Ignis pressed a kiss against the stretch of skin between his hole and his balls. He panted around the gag, his hair falling in his face as he tried to twist to watch as Ignis nipped at his inner thighs and ran his tongue over one tingling cheek.

Then he was gone again and Gladio whimpered, only to be shushed from the desk. Something buzzed and Gladio tensed. Another hand smoothed over his backside before he felt Ignis tugging at the plug, encouraging him to relax, let go. Gladio pressed his head into the mattress and willed himself to obey, his chest feeling warm when Ignis replaced the plug with his fingers for a moment and told him how good he was doing. 

“Stay open for me,” Ignis encouraged as he withdrew his fingers and pressed something larger, colder, and well lubed against his opening. Gladio lifted his head then crashed it back down again, trying to both obey Ignis and get away from the smooth metal vibrator Ignis was pressing into him. “You can do it, Gladio,” Ignis said, using his fingers to massage the muscles around Gladio’s asshole. “Think of how good it feels once it’s all warmed up.”

He tried, he tried so hard with his breath coming in gasps and pants and his cock dribbling pre-cum onto the sheets. He willed himself to relax, stay open, just a little more. Once it was far enough in Ignis would turn it on and it would warm up while it vibrated. It would feel so good against his prostate then. Not like the icy rod it was right now. The reward would be so worth it. 

“You are so wonderful,” Ignis purred as he pressed the button and the vibrator came to life. “Your stamina is beautiful.”

He held the vibrator in place and Gladio tried to move, but Ignis was determined to draw this out as long as he could. He stroked Gladio’s thighs and hips, ran his nails down Gladio’s back but did not move or allow Gladio to move the vibrator at all. 

Gladio’s thighs shook, threatening to give way as his desire built with every revolution of the motor in the vibrator. His twisting movements became more erratic, his sounds more desperate and high pitched. Ignis tapped his hand once and Gladio squeezed hard, twice. He was fine, he was fine, he simply was on the edge of release.

When Ignis pulled the vibrator out with a slick pop, Gladio screamed around his gag and fought hard against his bonds. Stitches popped but they did not give way as he thrust his hips forward with what little room he had, gaining nothing but more frustration as his sweat made the sheet under his head damp.

Ignis’s hands soothed again, stroking gently over his back as he made soft shushing sounds. But Gladio was beyond soothing now, he was sure of it. All day he’d waited, all day he’d wanted this, he’d done everything Ignis told him to do, he’d tried so hard to make Ignis proud of him. He thought that he did a good job. Now, he wasn’t so sure. Tears of frustration trickled down his cheeks and he tried to form words around the ball in his mouth.

_ Please. Please, Sir. Please. _

Gladio should have known better. Should have remembered that Ignis could understand him, could understand the pleading in his eyes if not the articulation of his voice. The bed creaked as Ignis moved off of it, grabbed one last item from the desk, and came back, kneeling between Gladio’s spread legs. Gladio heard the top of the bottle of lube again before feeling Ignis’s hands on him, stroking him from base to tip in long, steady motions before lining him up and sliding the narrow ribbed stroker over his cock. 

Gladio’s mind went blank for a few seconds when Ignis pressed into him, sliding in easily, the lube, vibrator, and plug having done their jobs to open him up, welcoming and warm for Ignis. Gladio came back down to Eos, Ignis’s fingers in his hand and his mouth hot on his neck. 

Gladio squeezed twice and Ignis started to move. 

His first thrusts were slow, short and gentle as his hand worked the stroker over Gladio’s cock in time. Glaido knew that the stream of precum was almost constant now, squeezing out with each pass of Ignis’s hand and the ribs of the stroker over his cock’s head. Gladio moaned as he sped up just a bit, his thrusts and strokes getting longer, still in time with each other, making Gladio feel as if he was being pulled apart then put back together again. If he had wanted to move, there would have been nowhere to go, so careful was the rhythm that Ignis was setting. 

Ignis picked up the pace again, positioning himself over Gladio now and pounding into him, slamming his prostate with every thrust and overwhelming his senses by tightening his grip on Gladio’s cock. 

Gladio’s hands balled into fists, heedless of the keys cutting into his hand, and let out a long, deep groan of pleasure as the coiled want in him finally snapped and he came hard and long, his cum soaking the pillows under him and Ignis still pulling mercilessly, milking every last drop out of him.

And Ignis kept going, kept stroking while his hips rammed into him over and over again. Gladio had to force his hand open, ready to rattle the Regalia’s keys just to make the endless overstimulation stop, even if it was just for a moment before Ignis bucked forward one last time and came with a shudder, his breath ragged and short.

As he came down, Ignis reached forward, popping the clasp on Gladio’s gag before he pulled out and ran a gentle, cum-slicked hand over Gladio’s sagging shoulders. He reached over, pressing a kiss to his back as he unfastened the buckles around his arms and pried the keys out of his hand. 

“We’ll need to see to those cuts,” Ignis said with a sigh, rubbing the back of Gladio’s hand before sitting back on his heels to unfasten the ankle restraints. He eased the pillows out from under Gladio and tossed them on the floor, then took off his glasses and sat them on the bedside table as he snuggled up beside him.

Gladio blinked at him, sleepily swatting the gag off the bed and reaching for Ignis who was tying off the end of his condom and tossing it neatly into the bedside trashcan. “Later,” he croaked, chuckling a little at the sound of his voice. 

“Later. After another shower?”

Gladio nodded and his eyes drifted closed as Ignis pushed a stray hair back from his face and kissed his forehead. Wrapped in Ignis’s arms, he dozed, the last thing he heard before falling asleep being Ignis’s whispered, “I’m so proud of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get enough of that sweet, sweet dom!Ignis and that sub!Gladio. Together or with other people that's some damn good stuff. But not quite as good as my beta reader [sorshania](http://sorshania.tumblr.com), who really took one for the team this week reading all this filthy smut. Everyone should go give her cheese and wine.


End file.
